


Lip Gloss Smile

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [10]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Barbecue, Cute, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Summer, shy!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: "Why do you need a fake date to your family's Fourth of July barbecue?"





	Lip Gloss Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ohmygod_Renny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmygod_Renny/gifts).



> Thanks, Renny, for the fantastic prompts. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: "I'm in need of a fake date for a barbecue, and you look gorgeous."

"Why do you need a fake date to your family's Fourth of July barbecue?"

"Because," Gerard whines, "everyone's always asking me why I don't have a girlfriend. It's embarrassing."

Lindsey's shoulders shake as she laughs. "So you need a fake girlfriend so you'll look cool?"

"Well when you say it like that, it sounds stupid."

"And it didn't before?" she counters.

Gerard rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Will you do it or not?"

Lindsey thinks for a moment, then says, "What if you had a real date to the party instead of a fake one?"

"Who'd you have in mind?" Gerard asks skeptically.

His friend smiles with that confident attitude that he loves about her, and says, "I meant me, dumbass."

"Oh." Surprise makes him freeze up, and then he's stuttering, "Oh! Y-yeah, yeah okay. That's, uh, that's great! You—you wanna be my date? My _actual_ date?"

Lindsey chuckles, pushing her dark hair back. "Sure, why not?"

Gerard's heart is pounding wildly out of his chest. His eyes meet Lindsey's, and not for the first time, he's overwhelmed with how amazing she is. "You're gorgeous," he says before he can think better of it.

"You're not too bad yourself," Lindsey replies. Long black hair cascades around her shoulders and her red lips are turned up in a smile.

Gerard shakes his head, the moment almost surreal. "Ever since I met you, I wasn't sure if wanted to _be_ you or date you," he laughs. "I think the second option is pretty good, though."

"Can I kiss you?" Lindsey asks, straightforward as always.

"Um. Yes?" His heart is a kick drum, and then there are soft lips on his.

When Lindsey pulls back, she giggles and says, "You've got red lipstick on your mouth now."

Gerard smirks. "Thanks. I've never been able to apply it right myself."

Lindsey rolls her eyes fondly, pecking his lips once more before saying, "I've gotta be at Jimmy's in ten for practice. I'll see you tomorrow."

She grabs her bag and slings her bass over her shoulder, sauntering away with that air of badass-ness and effortless grace that leaves Gerard breathless. He watches her go, hips swinging beneath her skirt, and thinks to himself, _This is going to be the best family get-together ever_.


End file.
